CARTA A UN IDIOTA
by Jacque Saotome
Summary: Lo que provoca ser un bocazas casi siempre, pero sobretodo no saber decir que no a sus otras prometidas, Akane ya no puede mas y se lo hace saber en una carta... Regresé después de mucho, porfa denle una oportunidad a la historia...
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos amigos y amigas lectores, hace tantísimo tiempo que no me aparecía por estos lugares, bueno en realidad solo tuve mi momento (años quiero decir) de bloqueo personal, por lo tanto solo me mantuve como una lectora a tiempo completo. Por lo que a las personas que me seguían les ruego que me perdonen y por eso es que vengo ante ustedes con una nueva historia, que la empecé hace mucho tiempo en verdad pero que hasta ahora me dedique a continuarla.

Por cierto, los personajes de Ranma ½ no son de mi propiedad, son de Rumiko Takahashi que es una genio y que me dejó traumada de por vida con este anime, lo que escribo proviene de mi loca cabeza y mi imaginación por lo que la historia si es de mi autoría aunque tome prestados los personajes. En fin, gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y ahora sí que comience el show.

Carta a un idiotaCHAPTER 1

Otra vez la misma historia. Regresábamos de la escuela como todos los días, pero este no pudo ser especial, o por lo menos tranquilo. No, tenía que ser otro escandaloso y cansado día, igual que ayer, igual que siempre.

Caminaba yo por la calle junto a la cerca del canal, en donde Ranma haciendo uso de su equilibrio y ego iba de lo más tranquilo con sus manos tras de la cabeza. De pronto el timbre de una bicicleta llamó nuestra atención, todo amenazaba con que ello solo nos traería problemas y no me equivoqué. Una vocecilla chillona y por demás desesperante, apareció en ese instante al momento que una bicicleta de entrega de ramen con una exuberante amazona en ella, aterrizó de la nada sobre la cabeza de mi prometido.

-Nihao airen, Shampoo venir para que airen invite a una cita.- dijo esa empalagosa mujer restregándosele y pegándosele como sanguijuela, uff como odio a esta china y por todos los cielos tanto tiempo que lleva viviendo en Japón y aun no aprende a hablar bien. Esta tipa si que está loca.

Ranma "atrapado" entre los tentáculos de la amazona, perdón quise decir brazos, trataba de zafarse de su agarre, claro no muy convencido decía algo como- Shampoo por… por fa… vor suél…tame que… no puedo respi…rar-

Y yo como si vi lo que en realidad pasaba le dije –Te puedes quedar tú y tu linda prometida, a fin de cuentas te la pasas de maravilla con ella verdad?- sentía como mi frente se tornaba azul y como toda la ira del mundo se apoderaba de mi, concentrando toda la fuerza en mis puños que se cerraban cada vez mas y mis nudillos se ponían tan blancos que empezaban a doler.

Di media vuelta y salí de allí con mi frente en alto, ya bastante me habían humillado esos dos como para que siguieran haciéndolo. No, a Akane Tendo no la humilla nadie. A lo lejos escuchaba algo como: -Ee - espera, Ayúdame Akane….- muy vagamente y la verdad no estaba de humor para hacerlo.

Llegué al dojo lo más rápido posible, Kasumi me recibió en la puerta con su maternal sonrisa. No le hice caso y seguí por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, desde ahí pude ver en la sala a Nabiki como siempre viendo televisión y leyendo sus revistas de lo mas despreocupada, alguna vez quisiera ser como ella para que la gente no me haga daño, en fin, mas allá estaban papá y el tio Genma jugando una partida de shoggi, nada de eso tuvo importancia y mirando desganada, subí lo más rápido posible a mi habitación, quería estar sola.

Tanto tiempo de conocernos y el idiota sigue con lo mismo como el primer día, si tan solo hubiera sido de otra manera, más dulce, menos ególatra, menos él, las cosas tal vez habrían salido mejor. Pero lastimosamente el "hubiera" no existe, al menos no en mi mundo.

Cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi cuarto y me lancé en el suelo no soportando mas el dolor en mi pecho, cerré los ojos con rabia y no pude evitar que las traicioneras lágrimas hicieran su aparición como queriendo darme la contra, no dependía de mí, no las podía controlar, maldita la hora que tuve que conocerte Saotome, porque por tu culpa mi mundo está de cabeza.

Llevaba ya bastante rato en la misma posición, arrodillada en el suelo pensando una infinidad de improperios que no sabía siquiera que existían con respecto a mi adorado tormento. Con los sentimientos revueltos, el impulso de gritarle a la cara todos ellos a mi estúpido prometido no se hizo esperar. Me levanté del suelo sintiendo ahora como mis piernas sufrían el efecto de estar encogidos por mucho tiempo, dificultando un poco la intención. Caminé lentamente pero con seguridad y aun con rabia hasta el escritorio, ahí agarre un cuaderno que estaba cerca y empecé a escribir, sin fijarme siquiera en realidad lo que estaba escribiendo. Solo dejé que mis sentimientos afloraran, al cabo de lo que yo supuse fueron unos pocos minutos terminé la dichosa carta, la cerré y con la misma ira con la que la empecé, salí de mi cuarto con destino al de Ranma. Dejé la carta sobre su futón y salí por las mismas, cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Solo al regresar a mi cuarto me di cuenta que había empezado a anochecer, entonces la ira que hasta hace segundos tenía se convirtió en nostalgia. El aun no había regresado. Seguro que se la pasó toda la tarde con la china odiosa esa. Pero que puedo hacer yo, si solamente soy la prometida fea, pechos planos y marimacho que no hace nada bien? Con ese sentimiento aun peor que la rabia, me dejé caer en la cama y fue así como poco a poco me venció el sueño.

Ranma después del "cariñoso y efusivo abrazo" de la china, fue víctima de un atentado producto del encuentro de su amiga de la infancia que casualmente pasaba por ahí, con Kodachi que de pronto hizo un huracán con un millar de rosas negras dejando invadido el vecindario con sus pétalos llenos de somnífero, y claro la china no se podía quedar atrás ya que sacó otro de sus hechizos chinos para Ranma, pero equivocadamente se lo dio a Mousse quien no dejó de perseguirla convertido en pato con sus enormes anteojos después de una pelea con Ranma por el amor de su adorada Shampoo. Para rematar la horda de locos se completó al llegar improvisadamente Kuno buscando a la linda pelirroja y a su diosa con alma de Tigresa, pero como no las encontró, no le quedó más remedio que retar al Hechicero Ranma que osa robarle el amor de sus dos musas. El resultado fue más que obvio pero ni bien terminó el combate y para culminar con medalla de oro, llegó Ryoga mas despistado que nunca preguntando en donde queda Osaka, para terminar con un " _Ranma me las pagarás por hacer sufrir a la linda Akane, prepárate para morir"_ haciendo con esto, un enorme hueco en la calle producto del mal uso de las energías utilizadas en las múltiples batallas.

Si, solamente fue un día común más en la vida de Ranma Saotome.

Pero aun no terminaba, no señor, tenía que enfrentar su más grande temor: Akane Tendo, que otra vez mal interpretó todo y que seguramente después de intentar hablar con ella lo mandará a volar cortesía de aerolíneas Akane.

Como ya se hizo de noche fue directamente al comedor, y cenó con todos los integrantes de la familia excepto una, la dueña de sus lamentos. Terminando rápidamente, agradeció y subió hasta el tejado sobre el cuarto de Akane, se deslizó hasta la ventana y dio ligeros toquecitos para ver si ella le abriría pero por más que espero no recibió respuesta alguna. Resignado a disculparse mañana se fue a su cuarto a descansar, había sido un día muy agitado, como todos.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se dispuso a meterse en su futón, cuanto vislumbró algo que llamó notablemente su atención. Era un papel un poco arrugado y se notaba que algo había caído sobre él, algo como lágrimas tal vez? No, que va, decía al frente " _Para Ranma Saotome"_ , esa caligrafía era inconfundible, la había escrito Akane sin duda. Con la curiosidad incrustada en el pecho le dio la vuelta al papel y sentándose con su típica pose desdobló el papel y empezó a leer.

 _Mira Idiota_

 _No sé qué es lo que tú piensas al hacer todo ese teatrito todos los días, ya estoy cansada de que todos jueguen con mis sentimientos y que me tengan como la última de la fila. Sé que para ti no soy bonita, ni se cocinar, ni hago las cosas bien como tus otras prometidas, todo eso lo has dejado demasiado claro a lo largo de dos años de insultos que no pienso soportar más. Basta ya Ranma Saotome._

 _Ya no voy a ser tu burla ni tu juguete, para eso tienes a esas arpías que andan tras de ti, a ellas no les importa que juegues al galán de cine barato y que estés con ellas todo el tiempo. Es más si se los propones estoy segura que gustosas aceptarían formar parte de tu harem._

 _Que tonta fui al creer que en el monte Fénix me dijiste que me amabas, fui una ilusa al convencerme de aquello y aceptar ser tu esposa a pesar de todo. Pero eso no fue suficiente tenías que negarlo en frente de todos, lo peor en el altar y más aún en mi cara, me cambiaste por un pomo de agua, bravo Ranma. Eres un cínico Saotome. Pero yo sigo siendo una tonta porque pasados esos eventos tan desagradables aquí estaba yo igual que siempre y tu también, sin hacer cambio alguno, tu insultándome y yo siendo otra vez más, humillada._

 _Ya no mas Ranma, ya todo esto rebasó mis limites, hay en la vida cosas que ya no se soportan y yo a ti ya no te soporto, me colmaste. Aunque me duela en el alma reconocerlo llegaste a mi vida en un mal momento, o tal vez fue el momento correcto pero hicimos mal las cosas._

 _Me siento mal conmigo misma porque yo no suelo ser así, yo siempre fui dulce y sensible pero nunca permití que nadie me haga daño, y llegas tú y desbaratas mi mundo en un segundo, un solo gesto tuyo es como si me devolviera las ganas de seguir adelante, pero en el momento menos adecuado aparecen otra vez todos los locos entrometidos y todo se va al carajo._

 _Yo no soy de piedra, mi alma está destrozada y no sé qué puedo hacer para repararla, si tan solo tú me ayudaras a sanarla, pero eso es algo imposible verdad?_

 _No puede ser que un bruto insensible como tu pueda o sepa reparar algo que estoy segura ni siquiera sabes que existe._

 _Sabes, siempre pensé que el compromiso arreglado era una idea descabellada, retrograda para estos tiempos y que de ninguna manera lo aceptaría. Pero alguna vez me imaginé a mi misma con un futuro, junto a la persona que yo mas amo en este mundo, construyendo una vida, llevando juntos con orgullo el dojo, aprendiendo juntos lo que es el amor y sobre todo iniciando nuestra propia familia, amándonos el uno al otro. Creo que me dejé deslumbrar por el romanticismo y la necesidad de ser amada, no cabe duda de que siempre seré una tonta por mentalizarme e imaginar tantas cosas sin sentido._

 _Ese fantasma idealizado se me metió por mucho tiempo en la cabeza, salía a relucir siempre que tenía algún problema y me consolaba en los momentos de angustia o de dolor. Como tú en no más de un par de ocasiones. Qué tristeza que ese fantasma se esfumara antes de cumplir mis sueños tan anhelados._

 _En fin, ya no quiero seguir ni tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, así que mejor dejemos todo esto hasta ahí y que cada quien continúe con sus vidas como mejor le parezca…. Yo te libero del compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres y no te preocupes por eso del honor, yo asumo todas las consecuencias, total siempre fue de ese modo, no es cierto. Así tu serás libre de irte con quien mejor te apetezca y yo estaré sola sin humillaciones y aunque tenga mi corazón destrozado, por lo menos estaré tranquila._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Akane Tendo._

Terminó de leer la inesperada carta y no se dio cuenta en qué momento había empezado a temblar…

 _Continuará…_

Hola queridos amigos y amigas, si ya llegaron aquí quiero preguntarles que les pareció, el drama apenas empieza y antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer y de paso agradecerles anticipadamente por los reviews que van a dejar.

Comenten sugerencias, cambios y opiniones que tengan acerca de la historia, estoy abierta a recibir todas las críticas con respeto y humildad, porque qué sería de nosotros los que nos atrevemos a expresar por este medio nuestras ideas por mas locas que sean, sin su importantísima opinión.

La historia no va a ser muy larga, todo depende de la aceptación que tenga y los mensajes de los lectores, así que si quieres que continúe por favor escríbeme aunque sea un poquito siiiiii…

Trataré de actualizar cada dos días, pero también les pido paciencia si me retraso, cosas de la vida que pueden pasar.

En fin, una vez más gracias por todo, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que esta súper bueno, ya lo tengo escrito, falta solo perfeccionarlo un poquito y lo subo.

Gracias bellas y bellos por la oportunidad, y nos leemos pronto. Un beso.

Jacque Saotome


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos amigos y amigas lectores, hace tantísimo tiempo que no me aparecía por estos lugares, bueno en realidad solo tuve mi momento (años quiero decir) de bloqueo personal, por lo tanto solo me mantuve como una lectora a tiempo completo. Por lo que a las personas que me seguían les ruego que me perdonen y por eso es que vengo ante ustedes con una nueva historia, que la empecé hace mucho tiempo en verdad pero que hasta ahora me dedique a continuarla.

 **Aclaración:** esta historia tiene clasificación M, porque contiene escenas para público adulto y con criterio formado, le dejo a cada uno la responsabilidad de leer o no.

Por cierto, los personajes de Ranma ½ no son de mi propiedad, son de Rumiko Takahashi que es una genio y que me dejó traumada de por vida con este anime, lo que escribo proviene de mi loca cabeza y mi imaginación por lo que la historia si es de mi autoría aunque tome prestados los personajes. En fin, gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y ahora sí que comience el show.

CHAPTER 2

Terminó de leer la inesperada carta y no se dio cuenta en qué momento había empezado a temblar. Lo de hoy en la tarde no era para tanto, era otra común como ayer como siempre, por qué se habría puesto así? Y lo peor es que quiere Romper el Compromiso? Eso sí, sobre su cadáver.

La noche parecía interminable y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Ranma no hacía otra cosa que tener presente las palabras que su prometida o ex..?, no eso nunca, le escribiera en la famosa carta. No podía conciliar el sueño y tan exhausto como estaba terminaba cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Pesadillas infernales, tranquilamente se las podía catalogar así, y es que imaginar siquiera que estaba por perder al amor de su vida por algo tan cotidiano, era eso exactamente: una pesadilla.

La mañana se abrió despertando a los dos enamorados, cada quien con su propio revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones. El decidió que como era sábado, se podía dar el lujo de quedarse un poco más en la cama, ella en cambio juntó todo su valor y bajó a ver si encontraba algo de beber, ya que de tanto llanto y como no cenó la noche anterior, tenía la boca reseca y la garganta la sentía amarga. No puede haber sido coincidencia que experimentara esas sensaciones pues, la amargura también la sentía en el pecho, como una espina, o peor aun como una daga, que sin querer se iba adentrando cada vez mas causando a su paso, un dolor desgarrador.

Entró discretamente a la cocina para ver si sorprendía a su hermana Kasumi, pero la sorprendida fue ella ya que encontró en la nevera una nota sujetada con un adorno imantado de gatito que decía:

" _Queridos Akane y Ranma,_

 _No se preocupen por nosotros, nos fuimos a un nuevo paradero turístico que queda cerca de aquí, tienen onsen y muchos atractivos interesantes, pero desafortunadamente solo abren por las noches, así que Tío Genma y papá decidieron que sería mejor irnos hoy temprano para aprovechar el día y hacer un poco de turismo. La comida queda en el horno y en la refrigeradora, así que cuando tengan hambre por favor, caliéntenla. Volvemos mañana al atardecer. Y por favor no peleen._

 _Con mucho cariño Kasumi."_

Akane se quedo de piedra, otra vez habían hecho de las suyas. Que trataban al hacer semejante viaje, inesperado, inoportuno y sobre todo ahora, que prácticamente terminó con su prometido.

Bufó molesta y mejor salió a correr un rato, no quería toparse con el idiota de su prometido.

Ranma se despertó como a eso de las diez de la mañana y no necesariamente porque ya era hora sino más bien porque su voraz estomago rugía como león hambriento y enjaulado. Se retorció grácilmente cual felino, es mas nada tenía que envidiarle a esos animalejos como él los llamaba, pues la flexibilidad y la destreza con la que estiraba cada uno de sus músculos era simplemente increíble.

Bajo como zombi aún con dirección a la cocina esperanzado en devorar algo que este a su paso, por no decir todo, se metió en el refrigerador sin importar el frío que hacía y considerando que solamente estaba con unos bóxers apretados con frases sugerentes que le regaló Nabiki en uno de sus cumpleaños y que por supuesto le hizo una mala pasada avergonzándolo delante de todos y la camisilla blanca con la que sabia dormir. Tomo todo lo que consideró que se podía comer de inmediato y sin calentar, se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y dejó caer toda la comida en la mesa saboreándola incluso antes de empezar a comer.

Para las once de la mañana ya solo quedaban los platos y vasos sucios que había utilizado en su "pequeño desayuno" y asombrado por no ser sorprendido en una pelea por la comida matutina solo recién despertó bien y recordó lo que había pasado con su prometida. Un sentimiento de preocupación y desolación se instaló en medio de su pecho. Definitivamente no podía dejar que las cosas continuasen así, debía solucionarlo de inmediato, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿cómo?

Por estar atragantándose con la comida Ranma no escuchó cuando Akane llegó, ella sin sentir nada de igual manera pues traía puestos unos audífonos escuchando música desde que salió a correr subió directamente al baño a asearse, hoy si que había hecho ejercicio.

Abrió lentamente el baño, aún seguía escuchando música, cerró la puerta y empezó a desvestirse mientras dejaba que la tina se llenara. Lo que más necesitaba en este momento era relajarse y no pensar, pero como no pensar si el estúpido de su ex prometido vivía bajo el mismo techo que ella y "oportunamente" a los locos de la familia se les ocurría irse de paseo, como no pensar con todos los acontecimientos tan recientes, como no pensar si la música en nada ayudaba, ya arreglaría cuentas con Adele por escribir esas canciones tan precisas para ella en ese momento.

Se dejó guiar por la música y poco a poco fue introduciendo su cuerpo en la tina, era imposible no seguirle el ritmo a la canción, así que empezó a cantarla suavemente recreando lo que la letra decía.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento empezó a llorar, se sentía muy mal pero el desahogarse de esa manera comenzó a tranquilizarla, seguía cantando y justo llegó el coro. Tomo fuerzas de flaqueza y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón, que importa si la escuchaba el tonto ese o todo el mundo, total para nadie era un secreto que ella lo amaba, sino solo debían remitirse a las pruebas, si no les parece aceptar casarse con él de la noche a la mañana, pues solo debían conocer la historia de Yusenkio y lo sabrían.

 _Never mind I find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you_

 _Don´t forget me I pray_

 _I remember you said_

 _Sometimes It last in love_

 _But sometimes It´s hurt insted_

Ranma se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación para cambiarse o mejor dicho para vestirse pero decidió tomar una ducha antes, giró la perilla de la puerta y se adentró sin darse cuenta que Akane estaba ahí. Cuando ella empezó a cantar el estribillo de la conocida canción es cuando apenas se fijó que el baño no estaba solo, su prometida había entrado primero. La vio tan concentrada que solo decidió quedarse ahí pues se veía muy concentrada con aquella melodía, solo después de estar observándola se fijo que se estaba comportando como un pervertido de verdad, puesto que se había quedado observándola y ella estaba desnuda.

De vez en cuando ella sacaba una pierna del agua para enjabonarse con la esponja haciendo movimientos cadenciosos y sexis a la vista del pelinegro, claro ella sin darse cuenta. Esto definitivamente no ayudaba a la salud mental del chico. El tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa a su novia pero con esa visión nada quedaba claro en ese momento en su cabeza. Ya casi tenían dieciocho años pero aun las hormonas hacían de las suyas.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Akane había terminado su baño y se disponía a salir, para mala suerte ella había dejado la toalla colgada al lado de la puerta y Ranma solo vestía su bóxer narizón de "SEX MACHINE", abrió la cortina de baño de vidrio y se encontró con su prometido. El al verla como Dios la trajo al mundo se quedó estático.

No hubiera podido ni en sus sueños más locos imaginar la visión que tenía en frente, había crecido un poco en estatura desde que se conocieron, pero otras partes del cuerpo de su prometida sí que se habían desarrollado, tenía las caderas más anchas, sus piernas se le hacían tan largas y esbeltas, la cintura estrecha, un vientre completamente plano, sus pechos grandes pero sin exagerar y con los pezones respingados debido a que acababa de salir del agua, se imaginó que cabrían perfectamente entre sus manos, su rostro angelical y enfadado…?

Cierto lo olvidaba la estaba mirando sin ningún escrúpulo sin siquiera darse por enterado que su amigo hace tiempo que estaba despierto y casi, casi se notaba que quería salir de aquella prenda reveladora, que por ser ajustada no ayudaba a disimular toda su extensión.

Por otra parte ella también se había quedado mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, se concentró en ciertas aéreas reparando en esos enormes pectorales que con el ejercicio realizado a base de tantos años de entrenamiento estaban muy bien desarrollados con un brillo único, se le antojó inevitablemente probarlos por lo que se relamió sin darse cuenta los labios, seguía con esos fuertes brazos que aunque quisiera negarlo deseaba con toda el alma que la abrazaran y nunca más soltarse de ellos, su cintura estrecha y esa prenda de vestir tan única, quien más que Nabiki podría haberle regalado, no es por nada pero como agradecía que lo haya hecho, se veía tan sexy y por Dios como podía ser tan grande..? Definitivamente las hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Levantó la vista avergonzada que ni cuenta se dio que se encontraba desnuda, fijó su vista en esos ojos azul cielo que de pronto se oscurecieron como el mar embravecido, se enfado consigo misma por ser tan débil.

Pero es que nunca se había repetido la ocasión de estar en estas circunstancias desde que se conocieron, lamentablemente o afortunadamente, no había nadie más en la casa que los interrumpan, cosa rara siendo Nérima su hogar y que cada loco aparecía de repente con su tema para arruinar cualquier acercamiento entre esos dos.

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos y ellos seguían en la misma posición, analizándose el uno al otro, la desnudez pasó a segundo plano, el enfado de Akane a un tercero, solo importaba la mirada azul oscuro y la terracota intensa evaluándose con el remolino de sensaciones nunca antes sentidas.

Decir que Ranma nunca en su vida se ha masturbado es como decir que el cielo no es azul, y mas con las imágenes nada inocentes que él se imaginada de su prometida, pero todos esos momentos a solas en su habitación fácilmente los cambiaba por seguir cinco minutos mas así con su bella marimacho.

Decir que Akane no era pervertida también es otra de las mentiras más grandes de todos los tiempos, pues a escondidas le observaba entrenar y en más de una ocasión, deseó ser el sudor que recorría el cuerpo de su pervertido personal, los colores se le subían al rostro y los calores ni se diga, le invadían todas las terminales de su cuerpo, partes inclusive que no sabía que podían ser tan sensibles. Además dicen por ahí que si acusas mucho de algo a alguien es porque probablemente tú lo seas primero. No sé, son cosas para pensar.

 _Continuará…_

Hola de nuevo querid s tod s, gracias por aceptar esta humilde historia, como siempre las cosas ya se van poniendo mas calientes, no se, creo que soy una pervertida innata, jeje. Pero no desesperen aun hay mas drama por ahí.

Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que actualizaría en dos días y por primera vez lo cumplí… siiiii…

Eso es bueno, porque no quiero defraudarl s.

Gracias especialmente a yoyryast, quien fue quien me dejó el primer review, y también a los que le dieron aunque sea un vistazo a la historia. Por supuesto también a los que le dieron follow y a los que vendrán.

Creo que eso es todo por hoy, les espero en la próxima publicación que si Dios quiere será el domingo. No se olviden de mandarme un review y darle follow a la historia.

Mil gracias nos leemos pronto… Besitos…

Jacque.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo amigos, muchas gracias por seguir por aquí, he tenido un fin de semana muy ajetreado, pero ahora si ya estoy de nuevo por estos lares.

 **Advertencia:** esta historia tiene clasificación M, porque contiene escenas para público adulto y con criterio formado, le dejo a cada uno la responsabilidad de leer o no, por eso dicen por allí: " _Guerra avisada no mata gente"._

Por cierto, los personajes de Ranma ½ no son de mi propiedad, son de Rumiko Takahashi que es una genio y que me dejó traumada de por vida con este anime, lo que escribo proviene de mi loca cabeza y mi imaginación por lo que la historia si es de mi autoría aunque tome prestados los personajes. En fin, gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y ahora sí que comience el show.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Como si fuera química pura, se fueron atrayendo los polos opuestos, ella con una pose tan sensual, con los brazos en la cintura y ese sonrojo perfecto en sus pómulos, él con un aire asustado pero confiado de no ser rechazado, con una idea clara en mente, tomar los labios de su amada desesperadamente, en realidad era el único pensamiento claro que tenia, pues todos sus otros sentidos los tenía bloqueados.

De improvisto posó una de sus fuertes manos en su estrecha cintura y la otra en su nuca y la atrajo salvajemente hacia él, estampó sus labios contra los suyos y la besó apasionadamente, brusco, salvaje, todo él era puro instinto, ella no tuvo opción más que aceptar ese impulsivo beso. Akane por otra parte por la sorpresa no sabía cómo responder, estaba totalmente confundida con su reacción, es mas ni siquiera cerró los ojos, pues ni en uno de sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado que quien tomara la iniciativa fuera Ranma, ya que, no se suponía que él no se sentía atraído hacia ella..?

Entonces recuperó un poco de conciencia y sacó valor de donde no tuvo para empezar a empujarlo, aun llevaba mucho resentimiento en su interior como para responderle como quería. Después de mucho intentar, tomó impulso y se alejó bruscamente que casi cae de espaldas.

Plafff.

Eso sí que debió doler, la cachetada que Akane le plantó debió oírse hasta las pozas de Jusenkyo y en realidad, hasta la familia Saotome y Tendo que estaban a kilómetros de ahí, supusieron que algo había pasado pues todos se miraron al mismo tiempo y sintieron un escalofrío general.

-¿Cómo te atreves, pervertido, degenerado?, decía Akane mas fuera de sí que nunca. En respuesta Ranma solo llevo su mano a la mejilla afectada y con el seño fruncido le volvió a plantar un beso no menos intenso que el anterior, asegurándose de que su bella salvaje no pudiera huir puesto que esta vez sí le apretó bien los brazos.

Akane poco a poco, dejó de luchar, pues sabía que no podía luchar contra su fuerza y además no podía negar que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era uno de sus más grandes sueños volviéndose realidad. Se estaba dejando llevar, sentía el aire espeso, no podía respirar, pero no quería separarse de su amor secreto, conocido por todos.

Miles de sensaciones indescriptibles estaban aflorando en cada uno de sus cuerpos, la lujuria se sentía a su alrededor. El iba aflojando los brazos de ella inconscientemente, mientras ella iba subiendo lentamente sus brazos recorriendo sus pectorales como si su piel quemara pero sin poder apartarse de él, era como esa sensación cuando tomas helado y se te congela el cerebro, que a pesar de que duele sigues comiendo mas y mas hasta terminar todo el vaso, inclusive no quedas satisfecho y sigues buscando solo un poco más.

Cruzo lentamente sus brazos atrás de su cuello, enredando sus manos en los cabellos azabaches del chico para atraerle una vez más hacia ella, quería que ese momento se quedara así para siempre. Poco a poco fueron abriendo los labios para conocerse mejor, ella le dio acceso total a su boca y el baile de lenguas empezó, necesitados el uno del otro. Lo más anhelado que ni en sus sueños más locos ha pasado, sucedida precisamente ese día y de qué manera, estaba como en un trance del que no quería salir, quedarse eternamente entre sus brazos y con los labios pegados a los suyos realmente no era una mala idea, más bien un estupendo y magnífico modo de terminar sus días.

El por su parte, descubrió con felicidad que siempre estuvo equivocado, aunque en realidad ya lo sabía, Akane tenía un cuerpo simplemente perfecto, su pequeña cintura lo demostraba, se aferró aún más a ella, cuando empezó a sentir como ella lo reclamaba para seguir besándose con más ardor. Se sentía tentado a probar cada parte de su cuerpo, era una necesidad que aunque no lo reconociera, carcomía cada órgano de su ser desde que la conoció, y no era solo lo físico, siempre estuvo consciente que, desde el día que cruzó por el portón del dojo Tendo y vio a aquella peli azul con su gi de entrenamiento y su seño fruncido, él estaría perdido, ella iba a ser su debilidad y su fortaleza al mismo tiempo.

Por falta de aire se separaron apenas a unos milímetros, sus bocas seguían pendientes una de la otra, sus alientos se mezclaban, cálidos, sedientos de mas, ansiosos.

-Nunca podrás alejarte de mi Akane, siempre serás mía.- Volvió a posar sus labios en los de ella, pero ya no de forma salvaje, más bien fue con ansia, con amor, con el deseo de demostrarle que él también era suyo desde hace mucho tiempo.

De pronto se escucho un estruendo, la pared del baño donde se encontraba la ventana fue derribada con una explosión. Al instante y salidos de quien sabe donde se encontraban tras la nube de polvo que se formó, Shampoo con sus acostumbradas ropas chinas mostrando más de lo debido, exigiendo tener una cita con Ranma gritando con su mal japonés, Ryoga con un aura deprimente y totalmente exhausto por haberse perdido en uno de sus viajes, Ukyo con su enorme espátula a cuestas y en sus manos los últimos platillos recién creados para su amado Ran-chan, el chico pato cegatón sin sus lentes desde luego hablándole a una bata de baño que se encontraba colgada por ahí declarando fervientemente su amor a su amada Shampoo, los locos hermanos Kuno, repartiendo pétalos de rosas negras y rojas por todo el lugar, alegando cada uno a su manera que tanto Akane, la chica del cabello de fuego como Ranma debían ser sus respectivas parejas o trío para ser felices por siempre. Y ahí estaban los locos que estábamos extrañando, como invocados.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Ranma solo se giró para tratar de cubrir con su cuerpo la desnudez de su prometida, mientras por otro lado temblaban al imaginarse todo el lio que se iba a armar en ese momento.

Ya no había forma de ocultar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, y que para mala suerte siempre que avanzan un paso en su relación, viene alguien que interrumpe y retroceden dos, tres y hasta cuatro.

Pero esta vez sí que habían avanzado, ninguno de los dos esperaba que ese día tan extraño tuviera un desenlace de tal magnitud y menos que prácticamente se hubieran declarado. Claro no exactamente con esas palabras, porque recordemos que estamos hablando de la pareja más testaruda de todo Nérima, que digo de Nérima, de todo Japón.

Pero siempre hay que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, finalmente después de exhalar un par de veces para calmarse un poco, porque estaba "bastante emocionado", Ranma decidió darse vuelta y enfrentarse de una vez por todas a la manada de locos que el destino les puso en el camino hacia la paz y la felicidad.

Al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba la pareja, a todos los locos casi se les cae la mandíbula, el cegatón ante el silencio sepulcral en que se quedó la habitación se puso los lentes de fondo de botella y miró sin creerlo también la escena, vio como Saotome cubría con su cuerpo a una desnuda Akane que no estaba nada mal desde la perspectiva que tenía por estar más cerca, aparte que con las manos Ranma trataba de tapar como podía a su amiguito entusiasmado. Era obvio lo que pasaba ahí.

Sonrió con suficiencia y a paso lento, tomando la bata de baño a la que había confundido con Shampoo y una pequeña toalla de la encimera y se encaminó hacia la peliazul y hacia su "ya no tan rival" para que pudieran cubrirse.

Agradecido las agarró rápidamente Ranma, y se dio la vuelta casi sin sentirlo, pues pese a la vergüenza que sentía, no iba a permitir que más que él viera el cuerpo desnudo de su Akane, porque eso quedaba demostrado a partir de ese momento, ella era suya y lo iba a demostrar.

Con una lentitud agonizante sujetó la bata para deslizarla en el frágil cuerpo de su prometida, rozando intencionalmente esos brazos delgados, sintiendo su piel arder al contacto con la suya. Ella solo miraba por donde las manos de Ranma pasaban sintiendo un calor apabullante que no podía contener. Finalmente colocada la bata sobre sus hombros bajó olvidándose de que tenía espectadores, por el surco de la abertura de la prenda para abrochársela tocando el camino que hay entre los pechos de su amada. Y sin poder contenerse ella emitió un leve gemido, que rompió el silencio extasiando los oídos del joven.

-¿Qué demonios pasar aquí? Tu no poder estar con chica violenta, tu ser prometido de Shampoo, leyes amazonas así lo dictan, yo matar a chica entrometida entre airén y yo – el grito de la peli morada lo sacó de su burbuja y como pudo terminó de medio arreglar el nudo de la bata y colocarse rápidamente la toalla en su cintura antes de levantar a Akane entre sus brazos y evitar que las armas que lanzó la china les impactaran haciendo un salto perfecto cayendo a unos metros.

-¿Cómo es posible que te hayas aprovechado de la inocente de Akane? Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Saotome- Ryoga con un aura más deprimida de lo normal atacaba a Ranma sin importarle que este tuviera a Akane en sus brazos, Mousse decidió ayudarles puesto que la relación de ellos le beneficiaba en gran manera para la suya con Shampoo.

Esquivaba golpes mientras todos se incluían en la pelea, Ranma y Akane se quedaban cada vez más al margen de la pelea, estaban incrédulos de todo lo que estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo, estaban llegando al límite, pues cada vez destrozaban más el pobre baño ya de por si mal trecho.

-¡BASTAAAA…! – Gritaron al unísono enfadados, claro aún seguía Ranma cargando en brazos a Akane y esta le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.- Dejen de destrozar mi casa, ustedes no tienen derecho de entrar cuando se les plazca, respeten la propiedad privada.

-Yo poder entrar aquí cuando yo querer, mi airén vivir aquí.- decía la china cruzando los brazos, segura de tener toda la razón.

-Así, pues yo también tengo derecho de venir a visitar a Ran-chan cuando quiera yo también soy su prometida y además soy la más linda y la que mejor cocina- decía con estrellitas en sus ojos y juntando las manos mostrando una pose soñadora.

-Jo Jo Jo, ilusas plebeyas yo siempre he sido la mujer a la que ama y la que se va a casar con Ranma, por eso yo puedo venir cuando mi amado me necesita, para salvarle de las garras de esa bruja Tendo- decía apuntando a Akane.

Bajando de los brazos de Ranma, sin separarse del todo aun sin saber porque, pero le daba seguridad el hecho que Ranma tampoco se separaba y negaba todo como siempre, - Dejen de suponer cosas que no son, si es que quieren que hablemos como gente civilizada, pueden esperar en el Dojo hasta que nos cambiemos, sino pueden darse media vuelta y salir, pero eso sí: YA NO VUELVAN A DESTROZAR MI CASA…! –respiraba exageradamente por el esfuerzo que hizo para controlarse.

Uno a uno pasaba por enfrente de los prometidos para salir por la puerta del baño, pese a haber dejado un agujero gigante simulando otra puerta al otro extremo por el que entraron. Las locas iban refunfuñando con lo grosera que era Akane y que no iban a dejar que se quede con Ranma. Por otro lado los hombres iban amenazando a Saotome con molerlo a palos y hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo a la pobre de Akane, finalmente salía Mousse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por el evidente acercamiento de ellos dos.

Posando una mano sobre el hombro de Ranma le dijo: -Será mejor que arreglen primero las cosas entre ustedes para que así puedan enfrentar lo que les digas los demás, eso si no se demoren mucho, Pillines.- y después se retiró dejando atrás a unos más que sonrojados prometidos que después de reaccionar se fueron a sus habitaciones a ponerse algo de ropa, pero prometiéndose encontrarse en la habitación de la más pequeña de la casa para aclarar unos asuntillos pendientes respecto a lo que pasó hace unos instantes para poder salir a enfrentarse a los maniáticos destructores de casas y especialistas en entrometerse en relaciones ajenas.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Perdóóóóóóóóóóón por la demora, mil disculpas a todos ustedes, se que dije que iba a actualizar cada dos días pero es que en verdad ayer no pude, lo lamento tanto.

Aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, que tal les pareció ehhh…? Cumplió con sus expectativas o no…? Espero que sí, para que me hagan llegar sus valiosísimos comentarios

No podían faltar los entrometidos como siempre a arruinar el momento, bueno en fin las cosas pasan por algo y de seguro para hacer la historia más entretenida.

* * *

Contestando reviews:

He contestado de manera interna a Yoyryast y NaosanRyA, que dejaron sus opiniones por aquí debido a que ell s tienen cuenta en fanfiction. Muchas gracias por sus palabras, que lindas…!

Para Kumyakane: como no encontré tu link, pues te agradeceré por aquí: muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por escribir, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, tienes razón Ranma definitivamente es un tonto y siempre mete la pata con Akane, pero ahora como pasó en este capítulo, todo se va a ir calentando pues las hormonas no los van a dejar en paz, ojalá en la próxima oportunidad que tengan, no los interrumpa nadie jeje, pero lo que si puedo asegurar es que habrá final feliz, saludos para ti también y una linda semana…. Besitos.

Bueno sin nada más que decir más que ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo me marcho a seguir escribiendo, porfa no se olviden de enviar reviews, darle follow para que no se pierdan ni un solo cap de la historia y si es que les gustó mucho mucho, darle favorite.

Gracias por todos los chicos y chicas que se dan una vueltita por acá, me despido mandándoles un besote asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de grande y deseándoles un buen inicio de semana.

Chauuuuuuuuuuu

Jacque


	4. Chapter 4

Feliz Navidad…!

Queridos amigos y amigas lectores, que esta navidad traiga mil bendiciones para cada uno de ustedes, gracias por estar pendientes siempre, y ahora si a disfrutar.

 **A** **dvertencia** **:** esta historia tiene clasificación M, porque contiene escenas para público adulto y con criterio formado, le dejo a cada uno la responsabilidad de leer o no, por eso dicen por allí: " _Guerra avisada no mata gente"._

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, que es tan genial por crearlos y por causar adición con su gran obra. Lo que escribo proviene de mi loca cabeza y mi imaginación por lo que la historia si es de mi autoría aunque tome prestados los personajes y lo hago por el mero hecho de entretener.

CHAPTER 4

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, no se suponía que estaba enojada e incluso dispuesta a terminar con la relación con su prometido…? ¿Cómo es que llegó a ese punto? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que todo pasara tan rápido?, no sentía pudor, no sentía vergüenza, bueno solo un poco, pero el punto es que ella había respondido con igual o más ansiedad a sus besos, a sus caricias, en realidad hubiera permitido seguir más adelante si no hubieran llegado los entrometidos…?

No estaba segura de nada, pero estaba con las sensaciones a flor de piel, era increíble por fin sentir el sabor de los labios de Ranma aun en sus labios, sentir la fuerza de las manos de él aferrándose a sus caderas como si de ello dependiera su vida. Se abrazó a si misma para sentirlo nuevamente, la sensación definitivamente era exquisita e irremplazable.

No sabía que ponerse, en este punto del día no sabía en qué hora se encontraba, no sabía siquiera como es que podía seguir de pie con tanta locura desbordando de su cabeza, lo único que si sabía era que quería seguir con Ranma hasta el final de sus días, porque él al fin le demostró que si le amaba, o por lo menos aunque no le dijo que estaba interesado en ella.

Con una sonrisa un tanto tonta y después de dar mil vueltas por la habitación, revolver todo su guardarropa y darse cuenta que lo que tenia no era para nada bonito o sexy para mostrarle a su prometido, decidió escabullirse a la habitación de su hermana Nabiki, para tomar presado unas prendas pues ella reconocía que tenía un poco mas de sentido de la moda que ella.

Se auto prestó unos jeans rasgados a la cadera, una blusa semitransparente en color celeste de tul y unos zapatos de ballerina color azul para combinar, eso fue lo más decente que encontró en el closet de su hermana, porque hay que decirlo su hermana sí que tenia cosas descaradas. Se apuró a llegar a su cuarto para cambiarse pues tenía que esperar a Ranma para conversar. Rebuscó nuevamente en su armario algo de ropa interior, ya que seguía en bata, pero lo que encontró solo dejaba ver su lado infantil. Exasperada bufó sintiéndose por primera vez un poco tonta por no aceptar las sugerencias de su hermana mayor y comprar algo más coqueto conforme a su edad.

Estaba lamentando su suerte cuando al fondo del armario, se hallaba una caja no más grande que una caja de zapatos que decía:

" _Para mi hermanita consentida, seguro algún día lo necesitaras._

 _Nabiki"_

Llevada por la curiosidad abrió con un poco de recelo la caja, pues viniendo de Nabiki se podría esperar todo. Algo dentro de la caja estaba envuelto en papel de seda, lo desenvolvió y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro.

Había un conjunto de lencería de encaje blanco, el brassier era fino con detalles de rosas y flores hechas en encaje, todo casi transparente que apenas y tal vez cubriría la aureola de sus pezones. Las bragas también de encaje un poco reveladoras, pues prácticamente la mitad de su redondeado trasero quedaba fuera de ellas, en ese entonces Akane no sabía que es una brasilera, a juego venia también un liguero y un par de medias coquetas de diseño de flores para combinar.

Decidió que se pondría solo el brassier y las bragas por esa ocasión, dándose cuenta que ese estilo le gustaba y que para nada eran incómodos. Se coloco la ropa de Nabiki y se miró en el espejo. Se le pasó el tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que en la caja había otra cajita forrada con papel de regalo y otra nota que decía:

" _Por cierto si decides usar lo que te regalé, de seguro necesitaras protección, pórtate bien hermanita, o mejor dicho pórtate mal. Jijiji_

 _Nabiki_

 _PD1: creo que si le atiné a la talla del cuñadito, luego me lo agradeces, y recuerda que este favorcito no te lo voy a cobrar._

 _PD2: Ojalá lo de la talla no se le suba a la cabeza, ya sabes eso del ego Saotome. Mejor no se lo digas."_

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones de la residencia Tendo, se encontraba un joven apurado buscando su ropa para cambiarse e ir directamente hacia donde su prometida, desde su encuentro a pocos minutos que tuvieron en el baño se le hacía imposible pensar en separarse de su marimacho, ahora que había probado el néctar de sus labios sabía que estaba perdido, pues necesitaba constantemente de él para poder continuar.

Un sentimiento de felicidad lo inundó, pues pudo comprobar que era correspondido, aunque había muchas cosas todavía que tenían que poner en claro, pero para él solo eran detalles.

Tomó un pantalón azul que encontró en el armario y la primera camisa que se le atravesó, una blanca sin mangas que le hacía resaltar los preciosos ojos azules y los rasgos varoniles de su gran porte de guerrero.

Sin querer y sin mucho esfuerzo, se había puesto muy guapo, claro que eso no hay que decirlo pues luego el ego se le sube a la cabeza y después no hay quien pueda con él.

Salió muy rápido de su habitación y se encaminó a la de la peliazul, estaba indeciso en golpear la puerta y así se pasó como cinco minutos antes de por fin decidirse.

-Akane, puedo pasar..?- dijo después de golpear suavemente la puerta y luego se atrevió a abrirla sigilosamente al no recibir un no por respuesta. La peliazul estaba concentrada leyendo la tarjeta de su hermana y se giró hacia su prometido deslumbrándolo en el acto, pues nunca se había vestido así.

Se quedó viendo su perfecto rostro angelical, bajó la vista hacia su pecho redondo que se notaba a través de la blusa mostrando el brassier de encaje que cubría solo lo justo y necesario, la blusa era un poco suelta pero le llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo dejando ver su plano vientre mientras que en la parte trasera caía grácilmente una pequeña porción de tela. Esos jeans ajustados indicaban sus bellas y tonificadas piernas perfectas a sus ojos, era impresionante esa mujer.

La vio con una tarjeta y un pequeño regalo, se acercó a ella para verlo también,-¿Akane, qué es eso? Te lo ha de haber regalado alguno de tus admiradores verdad?- dijo un poco celoso y frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

-Nada de eso bobo, me lo dejó Nabiki pero aun no comprendo, mira lo que dice- el pelinegro toma la nota y la lee extrañado.

-Que podrá ser?- le picó también la curiosidad – Abramos a ver que es- dice la peliazul para acabar de una vez por todas ese asunto.

Juntos los dos rompieron la envoltura y se encontraron una caja negra, como no tenia etiquetas ni nada abrieron la caja negra y sacaron un pequeño sobrecito en el que se especificaba de que sabor era y sobre todo la talla extra larga y con lubricante.

Ambos palidecieron, se sonrojaron, se pusieron en toda la gama de morados que el ser humano puede tener al comprender que era el famoso regalo. Una caja de condones.

-Ehh… me.. mejor lo guardo por ahí sí..!-

\- Sí, creo que sería lo me… mejor…- tragando duro contestó.

Se miraron un rato pues ninguno de los dos sabia como continuar, mucho menos iniciar la conversación que tenían pendiente.

-Akane yo….-

-Ranma yo…-

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y luego otra vez se quedaron callados.

-Es cierto que quieres terminar el compromiso como me dijiste en esa carta Akane?- le dijo muy serio

\- Yo, este… - no pudo terminar de hablar pues el joven la tomó de las manos y la llevo hacia la cama para que se sentaran y poder expresarle lo que nunca había podido decirle.

\- Yo no creo que eso sea lo que quieres tú, pues hace unos instantes me lo demostrarte así,-se sonrojaron ambos- sé que soy un estúpido, insensible que nunca te he comprendido, que no te he dado tu lugar, que no te merezco, pero espero que me des una oportunidad.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero además que pasa con tus otras prometidas, ellas son unas resbalosas que se te echan encima cada vez que se les da la gana, y tu nunca haces nada para separarlas.- decía echando chispas de la rabia que sentía

\- Ellas para mí no son mis prometidas, porque el único compromiso que considero válido es contigo, y si vamos a eso, entonces también tienes que darte cuenta de los babosos que siempre andan tras de ti, mirándote como lobos hambrientos, y el idiota de Kuno que no te deja en paz y el imbécil de Ryoga que a pesar de lo desorientado siempre sabe cómo llegar a ti- decía mientras se levantaba echando humo y apretando los puños al recordar todos esos desafortunados momentos en los que había tenido que salvar a la peliazul de los depravados.

\- Es… es cierto eso que acabas de decir…?- dijo esperanzada con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué…?- se interrogó Ranma, mientras volvía a sentarse.

\- Eso lo que dijiste, es cierto..?, que consideras que yo soy tu única prometida…?- poniendo sus manos en su pecho pues no creyó jamás que Saotome dijera algo así, lo esperaba si pero lo creyó siempre tan lejano.

\- Este….eh…- No se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, porque lo dijo en un momento de susceptibilidad pero ya era muy tarde, lo había dicho, y sabia perfectamente que si ésta vez se retractaba ahora si ya no habría vuelta atrás, todo se acabaría. " _Es ahora o nunca Ranma, no eres ningún cobarde"_ pensó para sí.- Es.. es cierto, a la única que quiero a mi lado eres tú.

Le dijo con el corazón latiéndole a mil y queriéndosele salir del pecho. Tomó delicadamente las manos de su prometida ahora si por decisión propia, les dio un pequeño beso y la atrajo imperceptiblemente hacia él.

-Puedo decirte algo Akane- decía mientras poco a poco se acercaban, nunca supo de donde salió todo ese valor pero daba gracias a Kami por no ponerse visiblemente nervioso y no titubear ante lo que iba a decir.

\- Dime Ranma- decía dejándose llevar por el momento.

\- Te amo, Te amo tanto mi bella marimacho- le dijo acortando la diminuta distancia que quedaba entre ellos y besando fervientemente los labios de su amada, mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura y las de ella alrededor de su cuello, no con la pasión y lujuria de hace rato, ahora era con un infinito amor y entrega por el otro.

Nada más perfecto que aquel momento.

 _Continuará…_

NOTAS:

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por tanto tiempo que no he actualizado, pero aquí les dejo un pequeño regalo de navidad. Creo que me pasé de romántica esta vez, pero que puedo hacer: así soy yo.

No puedo asegurar cuando volveré a actualizar, porque mi vida en esta época realmente se caotiza, ya que tengo muchos contratos por navidad y fin de año, debido a que soy cantante de música religiosa, por lo que ando de villancico en villancico, XD

En fin, muchas gracias por esperar y ojalá la próxima espera no sea tan larga, espero de corazón que les guste el capitulo que ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo pero no me di a la tarea de revisarlo y editarlo. Hoy fue el día, me dije a mi misma si no es hoy no es nunca y eh aquí e resultado. Gracias por su incondicional visita y ojalá nos veamos antes de fin de año.

Gracias infinitas sobre todo a quienes me dejaron review como:

Miriam-chan: Gracias por tu mensaje, que bueno que te guste, es cierto a veces Ranma es un bocazas y mete la patota, pero ya están madurando y deben tomar decisiones, espero que te guste este nuevo cap. Suerte linda, y feliz navidad.

NaosanRyA: jeje tus mensajes siempre me hacen sonreir, gracias por todo chica, Feliz navidad un abrazote, espero que este capítulo te guste. Muaaa :*

Kotoko-98: gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar review por cada capitulo, es genial recibir comentarios por cada obra que haces, porque es también el esfuerzo, me encanta que estes ansiosa por un nuevo cap. Espero que este te guste. Por cierto feliz navidad. Un abrazo.

Yoyryast: tus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y lo prometido es deuda, aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero no demorarme mucho con el siguiente, gracias por darte la molestia de escribir un mensaje, siempre es lindo leerte. Feliz navidad linda, y espero nos leamos pronto-

Bueno chiquillas, espero poder actualizar pronto y eso seria todo por hoy. Les mando un beso gigante.

Jacque


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste, de una vez quiero desearles un Feliz y Venturoso año nuevo y que todas las metas que tengan para este nuevo año se cumplan a cabalidad. Gracias por estar presentes en la historia y es por ello que nosotros nos dedicamos a escribir.

 **A** **dvertencia** **:** esta historia tiene clasificación M, porque contiene escenas para público adulto y con criterio formado, le dejo a cada uno la responsabilidad de leer o no, por eso dicen por allí: " _Guerra avisada no mata gente"._

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, que es tan genial por crearlos y por causar adición con su gran obra. Lo que escribo proviene de mi loca cabeza y mi imaginación por lo que la historia si es de mi autoría aunque tome prestados los personajes y lo hago por el mero hecho de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Mientras tanto en el Dojo.

-Por qué demonios tardan tanto…?- decía Ryoga sentado junto a los demás formando un circulo en medio del dojo, cruzado de brazos y con un seño fruncido que le hacía ver más viejo de lo que en realidad era.

-Yo les dije, teníamos que quedarnos con ellos para que no tengamos este problema- decía molesta Ukyo.

-Yo ir por mi Airen, él estarme esperando para una cita romántica- se ponía de pie Shampoo con intención de salir a buscar a Ranma.

-Ni creas que vas a dar un paso más, mi Ranma-sama no puede salir con alguien de tan baja categoría como tú si me tiene a mí, no te das cuenta de la diferencia, jojojojojo- decía levantándose y mostrando su cuerpo a través del delgado leotardo que siempre traía puesto mientras reía escandalosamente y modelaba de un lado a otro.

\- Como atreverse chica loca a hablarle así a Shampoo, yo ser heredera de amazonas de aldea China y Airen ser esposo porque él venció a Shampoo, además necesitar hijas fuertes para dar herederas a amazonas, Shampoo y Ranma ser perfectos para dar descendencia- decía en posición de ataque y a la vez asintiendo a las palabras que decía, estaba convencida que ella tenía la razón.

-Shampoo, como puedes decir algo así, no ves que me rompes el corazón…?, yo siempre seré mejor que Saotome, yo puedo darte todo lo que él te niega. Shampoo mi amor…- Decía Mousse al abrazar desesperadamente a Kuno que estaba más cerca mientras cascadas salían de sus ojos verdes.

Dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza, Kuno lo aleja de él y le da una patada que lo hace llegar al otro extremo del dojo.-Idiota no ves que no soy mujer, ponte esas gafas cuatro ojos.- dijo cruzando los brazos y bufando por lo bajo.

Entre discusiones tontas como esta, se pasaron casi media hora y nadie se daba cuenta aun de la ausencia de los prometidos más problemáticos de todo Nérima. De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una hermosa Akane que brillaba más que la misma luna según los hombres, y eso que Mousse ya se colocó los anteojos y se quedó con la boca abierta. Definitivamente era una mujer muy bella.

Esa nueva ropa hacia ver una nueva versión de Akane, más moderna aunque discreta y elegante. Las chicas fruncían cada vez más el seño pues siempre pensaron que no podría quitarse lo mojigata nunca, por su manera infantil de vestir. Descubrían con enojo que ella si era una digna oponente y la más fuerte cabe aclarar, en la lucha por el amor de Ranma.

Enseguida que entró Akane, hacia aparición por atrás un Ranma sumamente serio, con aires de superioridad, como casi siempre, vistiendo su conjunto chino que le hacía exudar masculinidad por cada poro de su piel. Las chicas momentáneamente, se olvidaron de su enfado y envidia y se dedicaron a contemplar con devoción a su amado, cayéndosele a algunas la baba literalmente hablando. Por el lado contrario, los chicos cambiaron sus caras de babosos por una cara de total desagrado hacia Ranma, celosos porque le reconocían que tenía un gran porte varonil, pensando como varones desde luego, sin mal interpretar.

Tras entrar completamente al salón, Ranma cerró la puerta y junto a Akane se encaminaron a hacerle frente a una batalla que, desde hace tiempo debieron haber luchado juntos y que por el orgullo y sus prejuicios personales no lo habían hecho.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, y para todos era evidente que la atmosfera que los rodeaba haba cambiado, había aquella mirada cómplice de yo sé algo que los demás no, y no era nada agradable encontrarse en esa situación. Todos un poco preocupados, cada uno por sus razones individuales se preguntaban como poder separarlos y cómo hacer para conquistar a su amor, Mousse era el único que pensaba que ya tenía el camino libre con su adorada amazona.

-Ya ser hora de que ustedes aparecer, Airen yo necesitar explicación de lo que acabamos de ver arriba, no ser posible que ustedes estar juntos, tu ser esposo de Shampoo porque así decir leyes amazonas.- Dijo a la expectativa de las respuestas que el pelinegro le daría.

Un poco nervioso empezó Ranma con su discurso. Aclarándose la garganta para poder hablar comenzó:- No sé cómo es que ustedes siempre llegan en el peor momento- mirando de soslayo a su prometida.-pero lo cierto es que ya esto no puede continuar- cerró los ojos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras con una seriedad nunca antes vista.

-A que te refieres Ran-chan, cierto que no es la manera de entrar a cualquier lugar pero si no hubiéramos entrado que hubiera pasado entre Akane y tu, eh..? No dices siempre que ella no te agrada, como es posible que les encontráramos desnudos en el baño o son solo suposiciones nuestras..?- dijo Ukyo tratando de provocar que Ranma como otras veces entre en pánico y niegue toda relación con Akane.

-Es cierto lo que dice Ukyo, pero yo creo que tú Ranma Saotome, te aprovechaste de la pobre Akane y entraste al baño abusando de lo bondadosa que es ella. Eres un mal nacido Saotome por eso morirás…!- decía Ryoga levantándose con intención de hacer el truco de la explosión directamente donde estaba Ranma, mientras él lo esquivaba magistralmente y en su lugar se hizo un agujero en la duela del dojo.

-BASTAAAA…! Dejen de destruir mi casa, es increíble que siempre que empiezan una pelea mi casa termine siendo un campo de batalla después de haber perdido la guerra. MI CASA NO ES UN FUERTE MILITAR BAJO LA MIRA…!- decía deletreando cada palabra para que les quede claro a los demás. – Si siguen así, tendré que pasarles la cuenta de las reparaciones, es más le voy a decir a Nabiki que les sume a su cuenta los daños causados el día de hoy.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose nuevamente dejando salir un suspiro.

Todos se quedaron asombrados incluido Ranma, de la reacción de la peli azul, pues en realidad parecía que hubiera hablado Nabiki. En realidad después de tantos años de compartir con ella algo debe habérsele pegado verdad..?

-Solo están tratando de desviar el tema como siempre, Ranma acepta que quieres a Akane, y tú Akane reconoce que no puedes vivir sin él, con eso todos contentos salimos cantando y bailando y cada quien pueden seguir con sus vidas, jum.- Decía Mousse con aire resuelto, tratando de tomar las riendas de la conversación y dando por terminado el asunto.

-QUEEEEÉ…! Estar más tonto de lo que pensé Pato tonto, tu no tener que ni voz ni voto en este asunto- dijo enojada dándole un zape en la cabeza que lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, para luego cruzarse de brazos y bufar.

-Shampoo mi amor por qué me haces esto, yo solo buscaba nuestra felicidad- Dijo lastimero con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos verdes, claro detrás de esos enormes anteojos que se cuartearon debido al impacto. La china solo volteo para el lado contrario y no le prestó la mas mínima atención.

\- Ya cállense, ven a lo que me refiero, siempre nos interrumpen y nunca me dejan expresar mis sentimientos con facilidad, todo el mundo piensa que tiene razón pero ni siquiera se dan cuenta que yo no soy un objeto por el que pueden pelear y tener el derecho de poseer, me tienen harto ustedes tres, Shampoo entiende que yo no te amo de una buena vez, no me importan tus estúpidas leyes amazonas ni tu honor, porque para mí esas leyes no son validas, trata de encontrar tu felicidad con otra persona que si te valore, eres una mujer muy bella pero a mí no me atraes de esa manera, nunca podríamos ser felices. Ukyo eres mi mejor amiga, pero incluso por esa razón no deberías atribuirte ningún otro derecho debido a que quebrantas nuestra confianza y amistad, perdón si alguna vez te hice creer algo mas pero nunca fue esa mi intensión, siempre te he querido pero como a una hermana y nunca va a cambiar eso, nuestro compromiso para mí no tiene validez puesto que lo hizo el viejo loco solo por robarle a tu padre, lo siento pero es la verdad, a quien deberías cobrarle es a mi papá, pero como se que nunca te va a pagar no te preocupes yo pagaré su deuda con trabajo o con lo que sea para que tu no salgas perjudicada. Kodachi no sé de dónde has sacado que yo soy tu prometido, a ti nunca te he dado la oportunidad ni siquiera para que me llames por mi nombre, pero tú te atribuiste derechos que ni siquiera a los más cercanos les he permitido, ya quiero que dejes de perseguirme, estás loca y será mejor que busques ayuda para que en un futuro puedas vivir una vida normal.- terminó de decir todo de golpe y respirando dificultosamente pues la adrenalina del momento estaba en su punto más alto, nunca pensó que les iba a decir sus verdades a las chicas mas problemáticas de todo Nérima así como tampoco pensó bien lo que les dijo, por lo que tal vez después se arrepentiría. Pero hoy estaba de suerte pues había hecho dos declaraciones que nunca imaginó hacerlas.

Respirando y ya más calmado observó las actitudes de cada uno de los que se encontraban en la duela del dojo, todos estaban más que perplejos por lo dicho y no habían podio reaccionar. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire continuo con su discurso: - Se que fui un poco grosero, pero en serio ya estoy cansado de esta situación, yo también quiero vivir como una persona normal, no puedo andar corriendo todos los días por ahí porque la horda de locos va persiguiéndome, lo siento chicas pero es así, yo no puedo seguir con todo el caos, quiero salir a divertirme, estar con la persona que me gusta, ir a citas y muchas cosas más, sin tener el temor de que cuando me vean con ella en la calle van a armar tremendo escándalo y van a destruir medio Nérima.

Por otro lado, Kuno idiota, yo soy la chica del cabello de fuego- dijo para luego lanzarse un vaso con agua y al instante aparecer la pelirroja dueña de los sueños húmedos del rayo azul de Furinkan – por lo que como comprenderás nunca jamás en la vida podrá haber algo entre nosotros.

-N… no… puede ser, que… está pasando aquí… tu…. Tú no puedes ser mi diosa del cabello de fuego… ella… ella muere por mi… esto es un truco barato tuyo Saotome.- dijo levantándose de golpe y tratando de lanzarse encima de la pelirroja para "sacarle el disfraz al hechicero Saotome" pero al intentarlo y arrancar los botones de la camisa de la chica pelirroja, los pechos desarrollados de esta salieron al encuentro del rostro de Kuno, quien muy gustoso se quedó más que un momento tratando de identificar si era su chica del cabello de fuego u otra persona. Él necesitaba estar seguro, por lo que sin desaprovechar la oportunidad llevó sus manos de manera rápida hacia sus pezones y los empezó a estimular, sin importarles que estuvieran a la vista de todos.

Ranma-chan más que abochornada por lo que estaba ocurriendo se quedó estática pues nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones y mucho menos con el cuerpo de mujer. Akane al ver la escena y que su novio no hacía nada, saco su súper mazo y le lanzó directo a la cabeza de Kuno quien por el impacto salió volando por los cielos de la ciudad, cortesía de aerolíneas Tendo, gritando cuanto amaba a su diosa con alma de tigresa y a la chica del cabello de fuego, haciéndoles no se cuanta promesa de que algún día podrían vivir los tres en el paraíso terrenal que él ha preparado.

-Idiota no se supone que tú tenias el control de todo, como te dejas manosear por un imbécil como él- decía enojada sentándose al lado de su novio(a) que también se sentaba en la duela del salón.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, además quien se iba a imaginar que iba a hacer eso.- decía mirándose los pechos y aun con los pezones endurecidos por la estimulación recibida.

Ukyo que también estaba molesta carraspeo para llamar la atención de los dos prometidos-mmm si no interrumpo su inútil discusión, podrías por favor taparte, no ves lo que estas causando…? Sin vergüenza jum- dijo girándose y viendo a otro lado con un sonrojo debido a la vergüenza ajena pues a Ryoga se le caía la baba al mirar los pechos de a pelirroja mientras un hilillo de sangre se asomaba por los agujeros de su nariz, todo esto con cara de baboso.

Ranma-chan enseguida miró y casi le asesina con la mirada, para luego tratar de cerrar los botones de su camisa, pero como estaba convertido en mujer y Kuno rompió un par de estos, no se cerraba del todo. Akane ofuscada por la situación fue en busca de una tetera para verterla en su prometido y así de una vez por todo tratar de terminar la discusión iniciada desde hace un rato y que ha tomado matices innecesarios, como siempre.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

NOTAS:

Como verán mis amigos y amigas, hoy no me demoré tanto, y espero seguir así. Este capítulo es necesario para que nuestros protagonistas puedan poner en claro sus sentimientos y puedan avanzar en su relación, en la próxima actualización se verá la continuación de la loca pelea que se desatará por el anuncio de estos dos, así como también posiblemente un acercamiento mas intimo entre ellos, o tal vez no, quién sabe.

Todo depende de las reacciones de todos. Tanto los personajes como sus comentarios, que son tan valiosos.

Se aceptan sugerencias y criticas. Muchas gracias a los que dejan su opinión mediante review, les invito a todos los que leen que también lo hagan, pues es mi regalo de fin de año, así que no sean crueles siiiii…! :*

Gracias también a los que dan follow y favorite, y también a los que se pasan por la historia de forma anónima. Un beso para todos ustedes.

Ahora si contestando reviews:

Ka-chan: Chapter 3: gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir qué bueno que te gustara la historia, espero no defraudarte y que te siga picando el bichito de la curiosidad jeje. Que tengas un Lindo año nuevo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye :*

Kotoko-98: Que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo, si ya era hora de que Ranma madure aunque sea un poquito, pero bueno algún día tenía que pasar. Yo soy una de las fans de Nabiki también, es mi ídolo jaja nadie como ella para poner en aprietos a los más jóvenes de la casa. Espero que este capítulo también te guste… lindo año nuevo y nos leemos en el próximo cap. Besitos.

NaosanRyA: jeje que bueno que te he alegrado las vacaciones, si he pasado a full de trabajo, pero en fin, de donde sea hay que sacar un tiempito para lo que más me gusta hacer después de cantar: los fanfics jeje tengo un montón por ahí escritos que no me he animado a publicarlos pero espero que en este año se dé la oportunidad XD jaja Nabiki es el demonio en persona, no cabe la menor duda, pero es un caso le hace más emocionante a la historia verdad….? Y bueno por último como regalo de fin de año te dejo este capítulo que ojala te guste. Ya pronto vendrá la parte picante del cuento jeje, así que no desesperes… Feliz año nuevo preciosa y que todos tus anhelos se cumplan y sigas leyendo y comentando mis fics como lo has hecho hasta hoy, gracias mil… Un besote y Felices Fiestas…:*

Para finalizar toda la perorata de hoy les quiero dar un último aviso, sé que he estado respondiendo individualmente a sus comentarios pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que lo hago dos veces, una por interno y otra al actualizar, es por eso que solo les agradeceré cuando publique cada capítulo para así no perder el hilo de la historia. Muchas gracias otra vez y felices fiestas. No se desmanden mucho…

Un Abrazo gigante….

Jacque.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente querida, por favor no me odien por desaparecer por tanto tiempo…..

Este capítulo está dedicado a Yoyryast especialmente, gracias por tu preocupación, siento haberte defraudado y no cumplir con lo que te prometí, pero aunque tarde espero aceptes este humilde regalo como signo de mi arrepentimiento… snifff…

 **A** **dvertencia** **:** esta historia tiene clasificación M, porque contiene escenas para público adulto y con criterio formado, le dejo a cada uno la responsabilidad de leer o no, por eso dicen por allí: " _Guerra avisada no mata gente"._

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, que es tan genial por crearlos y por causarme adición con su gran obra. Lo que escribo proviene de mi loca cabeza y mi imaginación por lo que la historia si es de mi autoría aunque tome prestados los personajes y lo hago por el mero hecho de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Dejando zanjado el tema de Kuno todos se encontraban ya más tranquilos sentados en la duela del dojo, incluyendo a un pelinegro de ojos azules que después de un receso corto de un par de minutos, logró calmarse para poder retomar nuevamente la conversación.

La verdad no sabían cómo continuar porque todos se habían quedado pensando en las cosas que dijo el ojiazul, cada quien en su mundo aparte. La mayoría pensaba en la manera de salir de la casa Tendo sin que se dieran cuenta y arreglar luego sus problemas como estaban acostumbrados, o sea volviendo a acosar o a amenazar a Ranma, pero ninguno veía el momento perfecto.

Se oyó de pronto la puerta de la entrada de la casa abrirse y por ella llegaban unas personas preguntando por los dueños del dojo, Ranma y Akane se asomaron por la puerta para comprobarlo pues en realidad no conocían a esos visitantes. No se dieron cuenta que en ese momento de descuido uno a uno de los "no invitados" fueron saliendo como viles rateros, sin hacer el menor ruido siquiera.

Ranma se volteó para decirles a todos que tenían que salir a recibir a las visitas cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba nadie cerca, exasperado lanzó un bufido y guió a Akane hacia la entrada para recibir a las personas que estaban esperando en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

-Sean bienvenidos al dojo Tendo- dijeron al unísono Ranma y Akane mientras hacían una leve reverencia, luego de salir a recibir a los visitantes.

-Son ustedes los dueños de la casa? No son ustedes un poco jóvenes para tener un dojo tan grande y aparte estar solos?- dijo un señor con el seño levemente fruncido después de verlos con sospecha y pensando lo peor de todo, claro no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

-Mi padre no se encuentra- dijo Akane, - pero en que puedo servirles.

-Nosotros somos los emisarios de Dios y ya que los encontramos a ustedes queremos transmitirles su mensaje - dijo otro señor alto, como de la estatura de Ranma con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, ambos hombres llevaban maletines de cuero, en sus manos unos libros grandes y panfletos de diferentes contenidos.

Ranma y Akane se extrañaron de lo que este par de personas le dijeron puesto que nunca habían escuchado algo similar, ellos al igual que sus antepasados creían en Kami o en Buda según su religión por lo que para ellos todo era realmente nuevo.

-Jovencita no me parece que sea correcto que dejes entrar a tu novio si no está nadie más en casa, eso no es bien visto por la sociedad, además las cosas que puedan hacer tu novio y tu pueden traer consecuencias como embarazos no deseados, enfermedades venéreas y sin contar lo que diría la gente, Dios nos libre de esos pecados de la gente insensata que piensa solo en los placeres de la carne. Por favor Todopoderoso libra a esta joven de esos pensamientos pecaminosos y lujuriosos, y apiádate de este joven irresponsable que solo piensa en las satisfacciones que pueda aprovechar estando con esta hermosa chica de cabello azul, que no practiquen el sexo oral, que no se les ocurra siquiera pensar en las posiciones del Kamasutra, que no intenten hacerlo en la sala, en la cocina, en el baño, en la habitación de su padre, en el jardín, en el dojo, que no piensen en profanar los agujeros…-

\- Se puede saber de que está hablando usted? - antes de que continúe un muy sonrojado y enojado Ranma lo interrumpe pues no sabía quiénes eran estos señores que le estaban dando demasiadas ideas acaloradas en lugar de desalentarlo, quienes se creían ellos para darles semejante sermón sin pudor por las cosas que estaban hablando, aunque de ser sinceros a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ni siquiera la mitad de lo que el evangelista había dicho.

-Jovencito irrespetuoso estamos solo diciendo que no deberías abusar de la confianza que el padre de esta chica ha puesto en ti al haberte dado el permiso de que la cortejaras, pero deberías hacerlo de la manera correcta, no escondiéndote para verla cuando no hay nadie en casa, que falta de respeto de los muchachos de este tiempo- indignado dijo el primer hombre defendiendo su punto, pero no era mucho mayor al par de jóvenes problemáticos de Nérima, tal vez unos dos o tres años les llevaba de ventaja, ninguna gran diferencia.

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que me da la gana además, ella es mi prometida y un día nos vamos a casar y cuando ese día llegue yo veré lo que es bueno para ella y para mí, yo decidiré si la seduzco en nuestra habitación, en el baño, en la cocina, en la sala, en el jardín o donde yo quiera porque es MI MUJER – afirmando algo que todavía no sucedía pero por lo alterado del momento, respiraba furiosamente inhalando y exhalando como león enjaulado

-Ranma….- decía Akane bastante avergonzada tratando de que su prometido dejara de decir esas cosas sin sentir un poco de decencia.

– Además es mi problema si le practico sexo oral o cualquier tipo de sexo y si le hago todas las posiciones del Kamasutra, es mas yo mismo me encargaré de inventar unas cuantas más para que todo el mundo se entere quien es Ranma Saotome y que vean todo de lo que soy capaz, siempre he sido el mejor en todo y esto no va a ser la excepción- concluyó adoptando su pose de arrogante engreído cruzado de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

-Ranma….- dijo otra vez Akane pero ya con tono de advertencia pues no se estaba midiendo en lo que decía.

-Por último ella estaba encantada con las cosas que puedo hacerle, no por nada desciendo de una familia de guerreros, la dinastía Saotome siempre ha sido la mejor en artes marciales y por qué no en artes eróticas, pues nuestro encanto hace que sepamos donde está exactamente el punto en el que una mujer explota de gozo, además de que estamos bien proporcionados sino mírenme,- dijo extendiendo los brazos para que todos lo admiraban – además no es por alardear pero estoy muy bien dotado de ahí abajo- se señaló a sí mismo y continuó para dar más énfasis a su punto de vista sin pensar siquiera lo que estaba diciendo- por lo que puedo darle lo que ella necesita por lo agujeros que ella quiera, no es cierto Akane..?

\- Rannnmmmaaaaa…- dijo alargando las letras conteniéndose lo más que podía con la cara roja a más no poder y la creciente aura color azul que demostraba que ya estaba casi en su límite.

\- No… es… ci.. cierto Akane..?- dijo intimidado y bajando cada vez su tono de voz, recién dándose cuenta de todo lo que había declarado.

Los predicadores se quedaron estupefactos por todo lo que acababan de escuchar y sentir, pues al ver a la peliazul sentían un miedo incontrolable y unas ganas de salir corriendo, como si sus vidas corrieran peligro, que en realidad así mismo era.

-Eres… un ….. IDIOTAAAAAAA…!- dijo gritando mientras sacaba su súper mazo y lo estampaba en la cabeza de su prometido bocón, que se merecía eso y más, mientras los dos hombres que estaban a la entrada de la casa vieron esa distracción para escapar y que a ellos no les tocara una porción de furia contenida en forma de golpe de mazo en sus pobres existencias. Ahora si lamentaban haber elegido el sector para cumplir con su cometido profetizando, aunque como lo hicieron más bien se diría que se trataba de fanatismo puro con respecto al tema o más bien otros pervertidos mas a la lista de los que había en la ciudad.

Mientras Ranma quedaba estampado en el camino de piedrecillas producto del golpe del súper mazo, Akane entró a la casa echando chispas de vergüenza y frustración, porque ella también llegó a imaginarse todo lo que su prometido iba diciendo que le haría.

No pudo controlar el fuego creciente que empezó a fluir dentro de su cuerpo, sobre todo concentrándose en las zonas más sensibles, se adentró en su habitación y no pudo evitar tocar las bordes de sus senos por sobre la ropa, estaban más que duros. Dándose cuenta de la situación se quitó la blusa y el brassier solo para comprobar lo que sus dedos sentían.

Sintió la fuerte necesidad de masajearlos con el pretexto de que se calmaran y volvieran a la normalidad los rosados botones, consiguiendo el efecto contrario. La corriente de calor le envió espasmos por todo el cuerpo, concentrándose más específicamente en su vientre y esparciéndose debajo de éste.

-Idiota, pervertido, mira como me pones…- decía refunfuñando sentándose en la cama mientras seguía acariciándose, se recostó cerrando los ojos y lentamente bajó una de sus manos hacia su pantalón y la metió dentro sin desabrocharse – mmmmm Ranma- decía mientras se acariciaba y recordaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho su prometido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el patio, estaba un Ranma enojado con un chichón en la cabeza lanzando patadas al aire para desquitar su frustración, es cierto que se pasó de bocazas como siempre, pero fue solo un impulso, le ardía que mientras los supuestos predicadores le dijeran toda esa sarta de tonterías y les juzgaran sin haber hecho nada aun, y más cuando los miró y en su mirada detectó ese deseo que su pequeña fiera inspiraba en todos los hombres. Ellos la devoraban con la vista y eso si es que lo puso de malas y sacó definitivamente su lado posesivo.

Debía dejarles claro a los babosos esos que ella era suya, y bueno vanagloriarse de unas cuantas cosas más como siempre también.

-Ahhhhhh por qué todos están detrás de ella como perros falderos…?- dijo lanzando un certero golpe hacia un enemigo invisible.

-Idiotas, no entienden que ella es mía..?- ahora era una patada voladora mientras daba una vuelta hacia atrás y caía limpiamente al otro lado del estanque.

Por otro lado, el que no hayan llegado a un acuerdo con los locos autoproclamados pretendientes de ella y prometidas de él, también le tenía con la cabeza hecha un lio, porque a ellos les sería realmente imposible entender que Ranma y Akane estaban en el camino de aceptar su relación y dar el siguiente paso.

Solo recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el baño y lo que conversaron después en el silencio de la habitación de ella, lo dejaba con un semblante de bobo enamorado y con un rastro de baba por la comisura de la boca.

Decidió maquinar un plan para poder acercarse a su prometida, ya que siempre que avanzaban en su relación un paso retrocedían dos, y ahora justamente habían avanzado más de lo que lo habían hecho en dos años de "relación" si es que se podía llamar así lo que tenían antes.

Lo de hoy es mas como un empezar de nuevo, y a él le encantaba pues se había sorprendido a sí mismo al darse cuenta que no era tan tímido como antes, ahora se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y lo cierto era que ahora sus impulsos no le llevaban por el camino de los insultos sino mas bien por el camino de la seducción. Era mucho más productivo y delicioso este nuevo camino que el otro, puesto que siempre terminaba o estampado en el suelo o surcando los cielos de la hermosa Nérima, pero ahora tenía algo más elaborado en mente, algo que anhelaba con todo su corazón y su mente, con su razón y su locura y que por nada del mundo lo iba a estropear, ni dejar que otros interrumpan como siempre lo han hecho.

Ahora ansiaba fervientemente una reconciliación con su prometida, pues había oído a sus amigos que: que aunque fuera la pelea más feroz del planeta, lo que contaba era la reconciliación, y esta vez no dejaría la oportunidad de cobrársela y con intereses, después de tantas peleas que han tenido y que no han resultado en una noche de pasión, esta sin duda seria su gran noche.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola queridos lectores, siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haber abandonado la historia por tanto tiempo, se también que no va a haber escusas validas para que me disculpen pero en serio espero que lo hagan. He estado un poco ocupada durante este último mes por lo que hasta hoy pude sentarme y decidida a actualizar no me he movido del computador hasta terminar.

Porque ustedes se merecen cada una de las palabras que escribo, ya que ustedes se dan el tiempo de leer y algunos de escribir lo que piensan de mi loca historia, por lo que no se cómo puedo agradecerles más que dedicándoles mi tiempo en este escrito.

Ahora, no fue nada fácil encontrar inspiración para este capítulo por la misma razón que hace mucho no escribía, se me desconectó la historia y tuve prácticamente que volver a recrearla en mi cabeza para poder continuar. Créanme que fue una obra bastante grande y aunque el capitulo sea un poco corto espero que aunque sea un poquito llene sus expectativas y se vean satisfechos con él.

Por otro lado, por si hay dudas, mi religión es católica, por lo que me pareció un tanto chistoso poner a los predicadores ya que en mi país son súper molestosos en ese aspecto, claro que no como les sucedió a Ranma y Akane XD, aquí van golpeando de puerta en puerta hasta que la gente les abra la puerta de su casa y en más de una ocasión he llegado a discutir con ellos porque quieren imponerte "su fe", eso no debería ser porque cada uno tiene su idiosincrasia de acuerdo a las costumbres y para ellos no es válido ese punto. No estoy en contra de nadie ni de ninguna religión, solo quisiera que hubiera más respeto con las creencias de la gente, y es por eso mismo que no he nombrado alguna religión o secta en específico para que no haya personas que se puedan sentirse ofendidos.

También les pido disculpas por si ha habido alguna falta ortográfica o de sintaxis. Y ahora si lo más esperado contestando a los reviews que tan amablemente me han dedicado:

LILI: Querida, como estás, gracias por tus palabras, me emociona que te guste esos giros que le estamos dando a la historia, créeme que no ha sido mi voluntad dejar la historia, pues ya me ha pasado que con otras historias que he leído y las dejan a medias, me da un resentimiento enorme y sufro porque no sabré que va a pasar. No te preocupes por eso, porque aunque tarde pero terminaré la historia. Así que no la voy a dejar. Gracias por tu abrazo y te mando igualmente uno gigante.

KOTOKO-98: Me parece que si tenemos que castigar un poco a Kuno, no es por nada pero me gusta que sufra, jaja no se pero me parece un personaje que se presta para eso porque es como medio masoquista jaja. Como siempre en Nérima no se sabe que esperar, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y espero tu opinión también. Gracias por tus deseos y nos leemos pronto. Un Beso…

NAOSAN RYA: Linda gracias por tus deseos, creo que no se cumplió eso de la inspiración pero ya va mejorando de a poco =P, espero que no me mates por actualizar tan tarde =(, pero también ojala te guste este capítulo también, yo también odio a Shampoo es una arpía, ya quisiera yo tener a alguien como Mousse que esté todo el tiempo al pendiente de mi, en realidad quisiera un Ranma, un Mousse, un Ryoga y hasta un Kuno que me persigan y me den todo lo que necesito… mmmm jaja se que suena pervertido pero soñar no cuesta nada… espero tu opinión en este capítulo también, aunque sé que no lo merezco…. Soy una mala persona…. Sniff.. Pero bueno se que eres bondadosa y me vas a escribir y de antemano te agradezco por eso… nos leemos en el siguiente cap bella y te mando un besote… mua

MIRI-CHAN: Hola…! Qué bueno que desperté la curiosidad en ti, gracias por tu comentario, esos dos siempre han sido unos pervertidos pero no lo daban a conocer pero eso se acabó aquí, espero que te guste este cap nuevo y aunque un poco tarde pero llegó. Gracias por comentar otra vez y espero que en este capítulo también lo hagas. Nos vemos linda…!

YOYRYAST: Mi bella amiga, mil disculpas de nuevo por atrasarme tanto, ya mismo y hago la técnica del tigre caido, gracias por tu preocupación y lo prometido es deuda el capítulo está dedicado especialmente para ti. Sé que dije la vez anterior que iba a relatar como fue el acercamiento entre estos dos, pero no pude contenerme y salió una interrupción mas, propia de Nérima jeje, creo que quedo un poco pervertida con revelaciones no tan esperadas pero me gustó, espero que a ti también te guste y me des tu opinión sobre ello, es realmente importante para mí. Por favor si tienes alguna duda o desees que cambie algo de la historia que no te gustó no dudes en hacérmelo saber, sería muy significativo para mí. No te aburro más con tanta palabrería y te dejo… Gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a esta historia y a mí con tus reviews. Te mando un abrazo fuerte y un besito… :*, suerte en todo linda.

Un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que por no tener tiempo no han podido dejar su valiosísima opinión mediante un review, pero sé que han leído, dado follow y también agregado a favoritos, sin mencionar que me agregaron como su autora favorita. Mil gracias por eso no saben cómo se me llena el pecho de orgullo. Y ya sin más cursilerías me despido, que tengan una linda tarde y porfa anímense a dejarme un mensajito, es el pago que esta humilde servidora sé que no se merece por no actualizar seguido pero sé que ustedes me lo darán porque son geniales…

Sin más me despido y les mando un beso gigante a todos…

Nos leemos prontito.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis queridos amigos y amigas, hoy no me tardé tanto como otras veces. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que es más bien un recuerdo.

 **A** **dvertencia** **:** esta historia tiene clasificación M, porque contiene escenas para público adulto y con criterio formado, le dejo a cada uno la responsabilidad de leer o no, por eso dicen por allí: " _Guerra avisada no mata gente"._

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, que es tan genial por crearlos y por causarme adición con su gran obra. Lo que escribo proviene de mi loca cabeza y mi imaginación por lo que la historia si es de mi autoría aunque tome prestados los personajes y lo hago por el mero hecho de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

El atardecer iba llegando con sus preciosos tonos anaranjados reflejándose en el cielo de Nérima, se podía respirar tranquilidad en el aire. Todo era perfecto, los pajaritos cantaban alegres, el viento apenas susurraba con su leve brisa un tanto acalorada pues la temporada lo ameritaba. Hasta se podían decir que la risa de los niños de aquel vecindario se escuchaba como canto de querubines, contrario totalmente a lo que pasaba todos los días desde hace dos años cuando llegaron unos extraños visitantes, contrario inclusive a esa misma mañana cuando se escuchó una detonación proveniente de la casa emblemática conocida como Dojo Tendo.

Si, todos los habitantes de las casas aledañas agradecían enormemente esta tranquilidad momentánea, pues todos están más que seguros que no durará mucho. _Ahh… Si tan solo volvieran esos tiempos aquellos,_ pensaba un viejecito que vivía en el barrio desde hace más de 50 años. Toda la vida se podría decir.

En el patio de la casa Tendo, Ranma dejó de entrenar para poner en marcha su plan de reconciliación, pues quería aprovechar que la casa iba a estar sola hasta el día de mañana y necesitaba con ansia aprovechar el tiempo con su prometida como Dios manda, o en este caso como sus instintos lo quisieran.

Decidió por primera vez en su vida dejarse llevar de ese lado romántico que sabía que tenía escondido, bien en el fondo de su ser inclusive un poquito más, para poder hacer de esta noche la mas especial del mundo. Sabía que su mal geniuda novia no iba a bajar en toda la tarde pues estaba supremamente enojada y por primera vez le dio la razón, pues su bocota había hecho de nuevo de las suyas.

Aun faltaban como cuatro horas para que anochezca y las iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Dirigiéndose al dojo, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado en la habitación de la peliazul apenas hace un par de horas.

FLASHBACK

Estaban en medio de una acalorada conversación y decidieron hacerle caso a Mousse de arreglar sus cosas primero antes de bajar a enfrentar a la bola de locas. Su prometida estaba hablando.

 _-Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero además que pasa con tus otras prometidas, ellas son unas resbalosas que se te echan encima cada vez que se les da la gana, y tu nunca haces nada para separarlas.- decía echando chispas de la rabia que sentía_

 _\- Ellas para mí no son mis prometidas, porque el único compromiso que considero válido es contigo, y si vamos a eso, entonces también tienes que darte cuenta de los babosos que siempre andan tras de ti, mirándote como lobos hambrientos, y el idiota de Kuno que no te deja en paz y el imbécil de Ryoga que a pesar de lo desorientado siempre sabe cómo llegar a ti- decía mientras se levantaba echando humo y apretando los puños al recordar todos esos desafortunados momentos en los que había tenido que salvar a la peliazul de los depravados._

 _\- Es… es cierto eso que acabas de decir…?- dijo esperanzada con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- ¿Qué…?- se interrogó Ranma, mientras volvía a sentarse._

 _\- Eso lo que dijiste, es cierto..?, que consideras que yo soy tu única prometida…?- poniendo sus manos en su pecho pues no creyó jamás que Saotome dijera algo así, lo esperaba si pero lo creyó siempre tan lejano._

 _\- Este….eh…- No se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, porque lo dijo en un momento de susceptibilidad pero ya era muy tarde, lo había dicho, y sabía perfectamente que si ésta vez se retractaba ahora si ya no habría vuelta atrás, todo se acabaría. "Es ahora o nunca Ranma, no eres ningún cobarde" pensó para sí.- Es.. es cierto, a la única que quiero a mi lado eres tú._

 _Le dijo con el corazón latiéndole a mil y queriéndosele salir del pecho. Tomó delicadamente las manos de su prometida ahora si por decisión propia, les dio un pequeño beso y la atrajo imperceptiblemente hacia él._

 _-Puedo decirte algo Akane- decía mientras poco a poco se acercaban, nunca supo de donde salió todo ese valor pero daba gracias a Kami por no ponerse visiblemente nervioso y no titubear ante lo que iba a decir._

 _\- Dime Ranma- decía dejándose llevar por el momento._

 _\- Te amo, Te amo tanto mi bella marimacho- le dijo acortando la diminuta distancia que quedaba entre ellos y besando fervientemente los labios de su amada, mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura y las de ella alrededor de su cuello, no con la pasión y lujuria de hace rato, ahora era con un infinito amor y entrega por el otro._

 _Nada más perfecto que aquel momento._

 _La temperatura de la habitación iba cambiando drásticamente, parecía que allí mismo se hubiera instalado un horno, pues el calor era casi insoportable. Sin separar sus labios, Ranma la conducía a través de la habitación con dirección a su cama, la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura como si temiera que se escapara o alguien le quitara lo suyo. Porque sí, él pensaba que ya era suya._

 _El beso comenzó a hacerse más apasionado, ella abrió levemente la boca solo para succionar su labio inferior, momento en el que él aprovechó para infiltrar su lengua y sentir la deliciosa sensación del juego en el que sus lenguas se encontraban inmersas, juego en el que cada uno quería salir vencedor por lo que se aferraron mas el uno al otro._

 _De nuevo por la acalorada situación un amigo muy juguetón, decidió hacer aparición en ese preciso momento, como estaban tan pegados sus cuerpos a Akane no le fue difícil percatarse de esto, es mas se separó de él un poco para mirar sus ojos y ver si éstos tenían la misma pasión que ella estaba sintiendo._

 _Un cosquilleo bajo su vientre, empezó a volverla loca de a poco, extendiéndose a sus extremidades inferiores y a su estomago, nunca pensó estar así con el amor de su vida, bueno no es que no lo haya pensado, lo que no creía es que pasaba en ese preciso instante. Angustiada porque creía que muy pronto sus piernas comenzarían a fallar se sostuvo de su prometido con fiereza y devoró una vez más su boca emitiendo pequeños gemidos de gozo._

 _Esto encendió sobremanera al chico de la trenza, y empezó a meter las manos bajo la blusa que ella llevaba sintiendo nuevamente la suavidad de su piel, sin el miedo de ser enviado a la estratosfera por ser tan pervertido y después de recibir un mazazo de parte de su bella prometida._

 _La pasión seguía extendiéndose por sus cuerpos, Ranma por puro instinto la recostó en su cama y sin dejar de besarla, empezó a tocar ese hermoso trasero que siempre le había vuelto loco, emitió un rugido pues era mejor de lo que en sus noches soñaba. Con la otra mano sostenía su peso para no aplastar a su marimacho. Decidió dejar de besarla para prestarle atención a ese precioso cuello de cisne, no pudo reprimirse y siguió su camino hacia el sur, topándose con dos prominentes montañas, la decisión ahora era muy dura, cuál de las dos merecería su atención primero…?_

 _Decidido a no dejar sin atención a ninguna de las dos, subió su mano alzando de paso esa blusa semitransparente que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación pero que cubría muy bien los secretos de su prometida, se encontró con ese tentador sujetador de encaje que casi hizo que tenga un derrame nasal. Se controló lo mejor que pudo mientras que con la mano empezaba a tocar aquel ansiado seno mientras que con la boca repartía besos en el canal que divide a estos._

 _-Ran… Ranma… deberíamos esperar…ahhh- decía una muy excitada Akane mientras tenía las manos enredadas en el cabello del azabache._

 _-mmmm no quiero esperar Akane… te necesito- contestó Ranma con la voz más ronca que nunca._

 _Eso solo hizo que Akane se estremeciera aun más, nunca había estado en una situación tan excitante, ella solo apretó con fuerza los ojos y cerró las piernas pues sentía que no podía contenerse, no sabía porque pero allá abajo parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Sentía palpitaciones que se extendían por todo su vientre. Nunca había sentido nada igual._

 _-Ran… Ranma por favor… tenemos que bajar… están todos y… ahhh- gritó Akane pues Ranma en ese preciso instante le bajó el brassier de un lado y le daba un mordisco en su excitado pezón._

 _Tenía un dilema, su mente estaba hecha un lío, sabía que tenían que bajar pero no tenía ni las fuerzas ni la voluntad de hacerlo, pero tenían que aclarar primero los asuntos con los locos perseguidores que tenían por "amigos"._

 _Sin nada de ganas empujó levemente a su prometido para poder arreglarse sin conseguirlo, él estaba más que entretenido jugando con su preciado botón. Tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse y tomar las fuerzas necesarias que se le permitían puesto que su prometido no estaba cooperando y haciendo un último esfuerzo, levantó sus piernas y lo mandó al otro lado de la habitación de un solo golpe._

 _-Pero que te pasa marimacho..?-dijo un muy enojado Ranma levantándose sobándose la cabeza y con una mano en la espalda, pues como era de esperarse la fuerza que utilizó Akane había sido suficiente para romperle espalda a una persona normal, pero como era Ranma solo lo dejó permanentemente adolorido._

 _-No me digas marimacho pervertido, te estaba diciendo que tenemos que bajar porque todos están en el dojo pero no, el Señor quiere seguir con esto sin pensar en las consecuencias.- decía ella acomodándose la ropa y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, signo de molestia y ahora también de vergüenza, pues sus mejillas estaban súper coloradas y su respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón._

 _-Pero si tú estabas de acuerdo, o me vas a mentir que no lo disfrutaste..- dijo poniéndose en pose de "yo lo sé todo, y siempre tengo la razón"_

 _\- Uuhhhh como te odio Saotome- Decía poniéndose de pie y sin contradecirlo aun, caminó hasta pasar por su lado cuando lo escuchó._

 _-Yo en cambio te amo mi marimacho- dijo tomándole del brazo y dándole la vuelta para darle un tierno beso en los labios, para nada comparado con los anteriores, ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo para seguir besándolo._

 _-Yo también te amo mi tonto pervertido- correspondió la peliazul._

 _\- Ahhh eso sí, que te quede claro que esto no termina aquí- le dijo seriamente el azabache, mientras dirigía a una muy sonrojada Akane hacia el pasillo para ir a enfrentar a los causantes de sus peleas._

END FLASHBACK

Con una enorme sonrisa entró al dojo y puso manos a la obra para hacer todo lo posible para que esta noche sea inolvidable y la mejor de muchas otras.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Que tal ahh…! Como están, les debía este capítulo porque no sabíamos que había pasado con este par antes de bajar a hablar con los "no invitados", es solo un capitulo de transición y es en el que se demuestra que ha avanzado ya su relación a otro nivel, aunque aún no se define que mismo son si novios, prometidos, amigos con derecho o que.

En la siguiente actualización se verá aclarado ese punto y desde luego la tan ansiada noche de pasión. Jaja espero no me maten con el desenlace.

Ahora si respondiendo reviews:

NAOSANRYA: Preciosa siempre me haces reír, espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque no es la noche esperada, pues tiene algo no…? Hay que darme el crédito porque no he tenido tiempo, pero bueno va saliendo la historia, lenta pero segura, jeje solo es un adelanto para saciar un poco las ganas de las mentes pervertidas… gracias por tu mensaje, no te olvides de dejar review y nos leemos prontito.

KOTOKO-98: qué bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior, siempre va a pasar que a Ranma se le escape una u otra cosa pero quien iba a imaginar semejantes declaraciones, a veces pienso: " _He creado un monstruo.."_ pero después pienso y digo nahh, eso mismo es lo que quería, sino esos dos nunca darían un paso hacia adelante en la relación. Bueno se viene la noche romántica y veremos lo que pueda pasar, tal vez ponga la escena que sugeriste, sería algo súper chistoso ver cómo reaccionará Ranma ante la imagen de Akane auto complaciéndose jeje XP… gracias por tu mensaje y espero recibir otro también en este capítulo. Bye…

YOYRYAST: Ahora pensé que tú desapareciste…. Buuuuu… jaja pero me volvió el alma al cuerpo al leer tu mensaje, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo y que puedo decir, siempre Ranma será un bocazas, esta vez puse el recuerdo de lo que pasó y si que pasó algo, Mousse no se equivocó al decirles pillines, es que nunca se sabe que esperar con Ranma y Akane, como son tan impulsivos y volátiles pues pueden terminar o matándose o besándose, ya no se sabe qué mismo. Estoy esforzándome a mi misma a actualizar seguido para no romper la secuencia de los acontecimientos. Por lo que espero actualizar como dije al inicio, pero igual no prometo nada. En fin que tengas un lindo fin de semana y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… besitos…

Gracias inmensas a todos los que siguen esta historia, a los que dan favorito y a los que dejan su comentario por aquí, es muy importante y quiero decirles que es mi pago por el tiempo dedicado a escribir.

Se aceptan correcciones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, tomatazos y todo lo demás, jeje… Con esto nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Que tengan lindo fin de semana…

Besitos.


End file.
